


For Our Entertainment

by ChocolateChipMaster



Series: Gentron Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Gentron Week, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Prompt: dancing, Slow Dancing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), They both suck at it but hey they're having fun and that's what counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateChipMaster/pseuds/ChocolateChipMaster
Summary: Keith and Pidge keep each other entertained during a diplomatic party neither of them wanted to attend.





	For Our Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'dancing' prompt for Gentron Week! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith tucked both legs underneath him, the high boots of the formal Altean suit he had been forced into wearing digging uncomfortably into his thighs. Across him, Pidge sprawled in the most unladylike pose Keith had ever seen wrangled the long sleeves of her dress back into something reasonable-looking and held up her hands again. 

“Let’s try this again,” she said. Keith glanced down at her hands, one palm up, the other palm down. They’d been trying for the better part of an hour to teach Keith how to play Lemonade Crunchy Ice, but he just couldn’t seem to get the movements down. And while it was a welcome distraction from engaging in the loud, obnoxious party inside, Keith wasn’t sure if he could get the hang of flipping his hands every time they went up. Regardless, he held his hands back up in a mirror of Pidge’s and they tried again. 

The aliens they’d saved were definitely up there on Keith’s ‘Top Ten Weirdest Aliens’ list. Partying was a regular form of socializing, so common in fact that there had been at least three all going on the day the Galra had invaded and Voltron had intervened. They saw it as a way of life and the more extravagant the party, the more important it was deemed. And this one - held in the city central hub with every single person in the city in attendance and then some - was of the highest importance. 

Voltron was the ‘Guests of Honor’ and after Coran and Allura had wrestled everyone into formal wear, they’d been shipped off to suffer in a room full of a thousand drunk aliens for an entire night. And - once Shiro and Allura had made if very clear playing hooky on this particular party was not allowed - Keith and Pidge snuck off first chance they got to stay away from the loud voices and the crowd. 

“Lemonade,” Pidge recited, watching Keith as he tried to focus on the movements of his hands. “Crunchy ice. Beat it once, beat it--no, Keith you forgot to flip your hand again.” 

Keith threw his arms into the air. “This is impossible!” 

Pidge put her hands in her lap, giving Keith a lazy grin. “It takes practice. Here, we could take a break and I could teach you the cup song instead.” 

“The...cup song?” 

“Yeah, you know,” Pidge made a show of tapping her fingers against the ground and moving an imaginary cup to the right. “The cup song.” 

“I do not know the cup song.” 

“Well, you will in like fifteen minutes,” Pidge grabbed Keith by the hand and hauled him to his feet. “Let’s go grab a cup.” Keith glanced anxiously into the crowd inside and Pidge gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. It’s super easy to learn.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Keith muttered. 

Pidge looked at the crowd and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I mean...as long as we don’t let go of each other’s hands, we’ll be fine.” 

Keith squeezed Pidge’s hand in his own a little and she lead the way back into the party. They ducked in between the shouting, cheering aliens and Keith could barely make out Lance having the time of his life and teaching a whole crowd of aliens how to do the macarena. He rolled his eyes and ducked towards the table covered in strange alien punch and hors d’oeuvres. The beat of the music made his teeth rattle and he could already feel the anxiety creeping up on him. He hated it instantly, tightening his grip on Pidge’s hand and using her as her anchor. He couldn’t see Shiro over everyone’s heads and she was the next best thing. 

When they got Pidge instantly went for a cup and a new plate, shoving the latter of which into Keith’s arms with the instructions to get as many snacks as possible. 

He did as he was told, picking up one of everything on the table, and two of the things he’d thought Pidge would like while she got them drinks and subsequently, the cups she wanted to teach him to do the cup song. 

Very suddenly, the loud pumping music with a beat that made Keith’s skull rattle cut out. He paused in picking up something that  _ kind of  _ resembled an eclair and turned to look at what was going on. The DJ sitting at his table said something that made a huge cheer go up through the aliens and the techno music was suddenly replaced by something much slower. Far more relaxing. Keith understood instantly what it was meant to be and hurried over to Pidge to escape before he was dragged into dancing with someone he didn’t know. 

“Oh thank  _ God-”  _ Pidge said when she noticed him. “Come on, let’s go back outside before we get forced into this thing.” She hurried through the crowd with two drinks in hand and they made their way back out to the quiet and seclusion of the balcony. Instantly, Keith could feel his shoulders losing their tension and he let out a sigh of relief. 

He  _ really  _ hated crowds. 

Pidge put down their drinks on the railing and motioned for Keith to do the same with his plate. He did so with a quiet click and the two of them stood in a comfortable silence, each allowing the other to recollect themselves after what had just happened. 

It was Pidge who finally spoke first. She set down her glass with a quiet clink and glanced at Keith. “Have you ever danced before?” 

“Uh-” he blanched on an answer, drumming his fingers around his cup. “No? I-I mean once in like...third grade but uh...no. Not since then.” 

“Same,” Pidge grunted, picking the skin off of what Keith was pretty sure was a grape. “Well, I mean Dad tried to teach me and Matt for important Garrison balls he had to attend, but we let him do it like...twice before he gave up on us.” 

“Oh,” Keith suddenly found his expensive glass a lot more interesting. Pidge’s family had always been a sore point for her. He was surprised she was even talking about them, given how defensive she was prone to getting. 

Pidge ate her grape. “Do you want to try?” 

Keith’s head snapped up. “Try...try what?” 

“Dancing,” she said with a shrug. “Maybe we can figure out some weird interpretive dance for the music or something.” 

“Wh-What about the cup song?” Keith asked, despite his glass being nowhere near empty enough to use it. 

“We can do that later,” Pidge was suddenly looking eager. “C’mon, let’s just try it for like...five minutes. And if you’re not into it, I’ll teach you the cup song. Deal?” 

Keith slowly set his cup down on the railing beside him. He glanced into the crowd where the music was still blaring like no tomorrow and hesitantly nodded his head. Pidge took him by his hands and led him to the center of the balcony where they stood there for a moment, hands clasped in each other’s, trying to figure out where to begin. 

“We could follow Lance and Hunk’s lead,” Pidge suggested, jerking her head back to the party. Keith could barely make out the two in question, doing extravagant two-step around the entire dance floor that they were clearly making up as they went along. 

Keith strangled out a laugh and instead just followed Pidge’s movements as they started to sway gently. He tapped his foot to the practically nonexistent beat of the slow song. 

“Full disclosure,” Pidge said. “Matt is the only other dance partner I’ve ever had and the two of us were awful.” 

“We’ll...figure it out as we go,” Keith said, watching his feet to make sure he didn’t accidentally crush Pidge’s under the ridiculous boots. 

Pidge laughed. “As a part of my space family, I would be absolutely  _ livid  _ if you can’t dance as poorly as Matt.” Her tone was teasing and it made more tension bleed from Keith’s shoulders.

The two of them were a force of nature as they awkwardly made their way in the messiest dance Keith had ever seen. Neither of them had any idea how to dance and while they were constantly tripping and stepping on each others’ toes, Keith found himself grinning despite himself.

He was actually having  _ fun.  _

Their dance was messy, and the weirdest thing anyone had ever seen, but it was  _ theirs  _ and suddenly Keith understood why Lance and Hunk seemed to be having the time of their lives. He wouldn’t be jumping at the chance to do this again, but dancing and fooling around with someone he’d started to view as a little sister...it was nice. It was _ fun.  _

Ducking under Pidge’s arm as she lifted it to spin him, she burst out laughing when he nearly tripped and fell. Keith did the same - loud and genuine - when Pidge stumbled and did an awkward pirouette motion to keep on her feet. The moment the song drew to a close, the two of them paused in the middle of reaching down like they were about to touch their toes and then straightened up. 

Pidge gave him a lopsided grin. “Congratulations, bro. You’re just as bad as Matt.” 

Keith returned it. “I don’t think you’re much better.” 

Pidge snickered and made her way back to their forgotten plate and drinks and picked up her glass. She drained it in practically one gulp and Keith followed in her footsteps, realizing just how parched he was. He glanced down and rolled his wrist to swirl the contents of his cup and glanced back at Pidge. 

“So, about that cup song,” he started awkwardly and Pidge snorted, picking up another grape to start peeling the skin off of it. 

“It’s super easy,” she promised. “You’ll get the hang of it in like ten minutes, tops.” 

He did not get the hang of it in ten minutes. 

But that was okay. He spent the evening learning the (in his very justified opinion) over-complicated cup song and listening to Pidge’s careful instructions. It was nice to just sit with his little sister by bond and pretend like the world didn’t exist for a little bit. 

And if they went back to doing the world’s most ridiculous dance a few more times over, who could blame them? 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the 'dancing' prompt and knew what I had to do. Take some platonic dancing Kidge. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
